Blossom Breeze ~ District 12
Blossom is a tribute created by Sambaroses, please don't use her without prior permission! :3 She is also Sambaroses second District 12 Tribute. :D 'Blossoms Basics' Name: Blossom Breeze Age: 15 District: 12 Gender: Female Weapon: Throwing Knives, and also a very good aim with a blow gun. 'Personality' Sweet, shy and demure, Blossom is a girl who on the outside is sweeter than sugar, and a bit on the ditzy side, but on the inside has a little more to her than most would think, though she is still genuinely sweet.Many people think she's an open book, always happy to share things if asked, but in reality she is actually hiding alot behind her little girlish personality. An intelligent, brainy girl, she knows exactly what is expected of her, and she plays the role perfectly, the cute thing thing who is a bit of a clutz, but no one really knows. She hides a lot behind her shy smile, her sadness at the names people call her and her family in the streets, her anger at the Capitol for forcing its citizens to live like they do, and her hope for the future, when the Capitol hopefully will crash and burn. One day, she is sure this will happen. A charming, humorous girl with a polite attitude towards everyone she meets, she's really just a scared young girl who desperately wants to go back home. 'Appearence' Medium in stature and lithe, around 5'4, she has long, ever so slightly wavy red hair that falls to her chest, striking blue grey eyes, and freckles smattered all over her pale face and lightly pink cheeks. 'Backstory' Raised in District 12, Blossom has the unusual trait of red hair, something pretty much unseen in the district, though it's no wonder she's different down to her parents. Lets go back in time a bit, her mother, Bluebell, a blonde haired, blue eyed merchant trader, was a very unhappily married woman, forced into a marriage by her parents to the mayors son at the tender age of 16. She utterly despised him with every fiber of her being, as he was a stuck up, arrogant, snooty man, around 19 or 20, who wanted her, or so she thought, purely becuase she was the girl no one could 'get'. So she lived out a number of years rather unhappily, she had all the clothes she could desire, anything she could ever want, a husband who treated her well, but it wasn't enough. Even though he never mistreated her she still hated his attitude and pretty much his personality, and was craving excitement in her life. One day a peacekeeper came by their house, coming to update her husband on the latest news about something or other, and it was love at first sight. He was called Blaze, and he was tall, with fiery red hair and the most gorgeous blue grey eyes she had ever seen, hailing from district 2. Soon enough they realised their mutual feelings, and she had a fling with him, that went on for well over a year, until the shocking day when she realised she was pregnant, and she was almost 100% certain it was his child. There was no reason for doubt really, and when she told Blaze he was shocked, and worried what her husband would do, if he found out. She had the child in due course, who she called Blossom, and, unfortunatly really, she was the spitting image of her father in practically every way. Bluebells husband, although he knew, really was in love with her, so he never brought up the way his child looked, and neither did she. When she was 12 her mother told her who her 'Uncle Blaze' really was, which confused Blossom greatly. Why had she been lied to her whole life? She loved both her real father and the father who she'd thought was her real one till now, and was truly shocked to discover it had been a rather simple lie from the start that she had failed to notice. Shunned by many children in the district because their parents had told them to stay away from her, and because of how different she looked, Blossom grew up a rather lonely childhood, often spending hours in her room playing with her toys or daydreaming of a time where Panem doesn't exist. She had a loving family and everything, but often when her parents weren't around people would shout names at her in the street, or throw things at her. Obviously, her parents being the now mayor and his wife when they were with her, people were practically over cloud 9 to see her, which was an act, of course. Her parents always just believed her to be more of a loner, as she never had the heart to tell them what people in the district really thought of her and her family. 'Strengths' Her ability to fend for herself very well, as well as her quick reaction speed, which you'd have too if you had animal poo or a piece of wood flying at you at a hundred miles per hour on a regular basis. She is also deceptively ditzy and clumsy, which makes people underestimate her drastically, and her amazingly fast running speed as she is very light on her feet, also from years of having things hurled at her. She is also tough mentally and quite so physically, from fighting, which made her good at hand to hand combat, and that should aid her in the games. 'Weaknesses' Her fear of people in general, as most of the ones she's come across hurl abuse and objects at her, something she wishes they'd just stop doing, and her nervousness if anyone who isn't her family even comes near her personal space, as the only time that ever happens otherwise is when someone, usually a gang of wannabe careers, is about to beat her up. Also she is quite claustrophobic, which could be a downside, and isn't exactly the best swimmer either. 'Alliances' Because of being alone for a lot of her life and her nervousness around people, she would struggle to cope and fit in in a big alliance, so maybe just one or two other tributes who she really trusts, otherwise she would just go it alone. 'Token' A solid silver heart shaped locket hanging off a silver chain, with a picture of her Mother and Father on one side, and a picture of Blaze on the other. Category:Sambaroses's Tributes Category:District 12 Category:Females Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Reaped Category:15 year olds